Pokecrafters
by Thegamer1428
Summary: This is basically just a story that I made for fun containing my friends, if its bad please tell me how to do better since this is my first one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

"Oh look its a Mareep!" said Chubby

"Meh, look a Pikachu, WAY better", Said Sweet

"Shush, I like Mareeps"

" *sigh* we need our first pokemon first" said drhotspur irritated

"True", I said

We walked over to the Professrors office were he kept the starter pixelmon, Hi name was Byron

"Hello Professor"

"Hello guys, I suppose your ready for your pokemon?"

"Yes"

"Alright then, the pokemons here are piplup, turtwig, Chikorita, eevee, and Charmander."

"What about the other starters?" Asked Dr

"Taken by scrubby noobs"

"Oh ._."

"Whatever just take one"

"I CHOOSE CHIKORITA" I said

"I CHOOSE PIPLUP ERMAGER" said chubby

"EEVEE FTW I MUST GET A SYLVEON" Said Dr

"CHARMA CHARMELEON PLS, although it might melt me" Said sweet

"Meh last one, ill take the turtwig" whispered mj

After we got our pokemon, Byron gave us the pokedexes and pokeballs.

"Err what does the pokedex do?" Asked mj.

"It tells you everything about a pokemon, I worked hard on getting 100% on it"

"no life " we giggled

"IF YOU GUYS TRY TO DO THIS JUST SO SOME POKENOOBS KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING YOU WOULD SPEND A LONG TIME TOO, Ill tell ya what

YOU fill your own pokedexes." And with that he said a magical spell that deleted all the info on it, "magicalpomkemanspleasedeletealltheinfonthepokedexespls"

We all sighed "OH WAIT take out your pokemans, lets add the to our pokedex", I yelled

We all took out or pixelmons, we heard their names "CHARMANDER CHAR, CHICKO, Turtwiigg Piplup pi".

"Alright stand still, let me add you too the pokedex. ARRG THEY WONT STOP MOVING, ah there we go got piplup, err lets see AAHH

Dr make you eevee stop growling please, its too cute it distracts me."

"vee" growled eevee.

"EEK chickorita please stop that, GAMER TELL IT TO LET ME GO

ITS USING VINE WHIP TO HOLD ME."

"Chicko" Said chikorita.

"Hehehehe now you know how it felt to get that information, I cant tell you how many TIMES a weedle used string shot on me.

"Well now that we got our pokemons, i guess its time to-"

"BATTLE" exclaimed Sweet

"YEA"

"I CHALLENGE YOU GAMER"

"ALRIGHT, lets go outside the office"

"Have fun you guys, contact me when you need help, also remember not to use your pokemons inside

houses unless ABSOLUTELY needed" said Byron

"Okay"

"ALRIGHT SWEET, TAKE OUT YOUR CHARMANDER"

"Fine, ready to get wrecked?"

"Na, cause I am going to win this, GO CHIKORITA"

"Charmander GO"

*Insert pokemon gen 3 rival theme here*

"Alright GO CHICKORITA use razor leaf!"

Chikorita used razor leaf, but Charmander and sweet countered it.

"Not so fast, use ember charmander!"

Charmander used ember, but chikorita dodged it.

"Quickly dodge it, now tackle!"

Chikorita used tackle and hit Charmander.

"Ouch, you okay charmander?"

"Char"

"Okay good"

"Aww baby first hit, good job chickorita"

"CHICKO"

"Alright, tackle again!"

Chikorita started to charge, but charmander quickly countered with scratch

"Ouch, alright chikorita, use growl to lower his attack"

Chikorita growled and charmander seemed to have no effect on it other than a flinch.

"Ack!"

"Alright now use ember again!"

Charmander used ember, chikorita couldnt dodge it so she took a big amount of damage.

"Oh no!"

"This battle will be over soon :)"

Suddenly chikorita starts to glow in a yellowish way, then she looks up at the sun and small glowing particles fall towards her.

"She cant be evolving that fast!"

"She aint, its synthesis, aw baby time to battle for real"

*insert Pokemon firered gym battle theme*

"Alright now, chikorita use razor leaf!"

She uses razor leaf, it hits charmander but its not very effective...

"Hahahaha, now Charmander use ember again!"

Charmander uses ember, red, hot fiery shots are fired from his mouth.

"Not so fast, chikorita use vine whip and spin them like a fan!"

Chikorita makes a fan out of the vines, it cools down the embers and makes the disappear.

"WHAT?"

"NOW, use vine whip to grab him, then hit him towards the ground!"

Chikorita grabs Charmander and starts to smash him into the ground, he ends up hitting a rock and weakens him ALOT.

"Yes now the finishing blow, TACKLE"

"this cannot be!"

Chikorita charges at him, poor Charmander is helpless, Chikorita hit him and he goes flying a bit, he faints."

"Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is chikorita and gamer!" Yells drhot

"Wooo, see having the advantage to battle doesnt always work."

*End music*

"That was a great battle, gg, Charmander return, take a rest you fought hard."

"Well mj, Dr, and chubby its your turn to fight."

"Chiko!"

"Uhh no thanks" They said.

And so we started to head home when Byron comes out of the office running.

"Guys wait, I just saw the news, it seems that the town next to ours, Mauville is opening their gym for the pokemon league!"

"Pokemon league?" Asked Chubby

"Yes a pokemon league, where the best trainers go in and fight at the championship, you know, I going to join!" I said

"Aint nobody got time for that" Said mj

"Well since you are going there, do you think you can get my package for me? its in the pokemart in Mauville, here is the money for it." said Byron

Byron gave us a total of 50$ to give to the clerk there.

"Oh yes, take these too they will be helpful, come back when you have the package!"

Byron gave each of use 3 potions and a phone ticket to use phones around town for free.

"Thanks Byron!"

And so we left over to Mauville to get Byrons package, only did we not know, it was going to be the start of an adventure.

*Voices in a few trees, 6 eyes could be seen*

"Did you see that Taylor? Thats how you fight in a REAL pokemon battle"

"Shush Jdawg, now did you not see their pokemon? They are very rare."

"And strong, say maybe the professor has a few more we can "borrow"."

"Hehehehehehe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Forest

Were we last left off, we were heading of into Mauville to get Byrons package, only to find out we needed to cross the Berry forest first.

Chubby: "Aww we have to cross this huge forest to get there?"

Dr: "Do not worry, there is only bugs in there :)"

Chubby: .

Sweet: Do not worry, me and Charmander will burn them with ember

Me: Plus me and Chikorita will use vine whip and send them flying

Me and Sweet started to run into the woods, but then Mj yelled at us.

Mj: Wai guys, its dangerous in there, I have heard that children have been kidnapped by some kind of hipnotic pokemon.

All: k-k-k-kidnapped?

Mj: Yes, it was a dark and stormy night in the woods, one kid in our town of Litteroot walked into the woods, and then-

Me: We walk into the woods and got to the end of it.

I start running to the inside of the forest, everyone starts following but Chubby

Chubby: *Worried* Hey, w-wait for me guys!

We walk into the forest and right away saw a wurmple.

Chubby: EEK, get it away!

Wurmple: Ple wurm

I get ready to send out Chikorita, but Sweey gets in front of me and sends out Charmander

Sweet: This one is mine, stand back its gonna get hot.

Charmander on ahead and uses ember, the wurmple instantly faints.

Sweet: Thats how its done.

Me: Pfft what ever, how about we leave Mj, Chubby, and Dr some action with their pixelmons?

Chubby: Ill pass

Dr: NEXT ONE IS OURS

Mj: K, I need Turtwig to level up anyways.

We continue walking on, then a Caterpie appears.

Dr: This one is mine, GO EEVEE

Eevee appers with a cute cry, Dr tells it to use tackle, Caterpie uses string shot to try and slow it down, but failed, Eevee hit Caterpie 3 times with tackle and it faints.

Dr: Meh too easy.

Later 2 Weedles appear, Chubby and Mj both send out Piplup and Turtwig for a double battle, Piplup one-shots a Weedle with peck, but Turtwing almost faints to a poison sting.

Chubby & Mj: YES, we wrecked them, but poor turtwig.

Turtwig: Turtwiiiggg.

Me: Lets hurry through this forest quickly now so we can heal our pokemons, they seems a bit tired after those battle.

Suddenly, we hear a strange noise in between the trees, it went all ppppnnnnnooooo

Chubby: W-w-w-w-what was t-t-t-that?

Sweet: I am afraid to ask...

We stood there in terror as it got closer and closer hyyyyyy nooooo.

Mj: it cant be the monster in the story, its impossible!

Suddenly the monster jumped out of a bush, it was yellow and carried some sort of circle in its hand, it also had white fur on its neck.

Chubby: THAT AINT A MONSTER, ITS-

Hypno: HYPPPNNOO

All: *Scream*

Suddenly a shadow comes out with a red flash behind him.

?: GO MIGHTYENA USE CRUNCH

Mightyena open its jaw and bites Hypno, the wounded Hypno ran away.

All: Thank you

Me: Whats your name?

?:The name is Wolfheart, the wolf tamer, or just Wolf for short, Hypno almost had you there, next time you come by, be careful.

Chubby: Wow, that Mightyena is tough, I am going to catch one when I see one.

Mightyena just looks at her with pride

Wolf: I recommend you start looking for a poochyena and train it from there, they can be a real powerhouse, I must go on now, Mauville is just ahead, keep training, and tame wolves.

All: Alright, thanks wolf.

Wolf:My pleasure.

With that he got on Mightyena and rode into the dense forest.

Me: Well lets keep going, we need to get that package for Byron

All: Right.

And so we left off towards Mauville, not knowing we were followed...

?1: Alright a little bit more and we can capture those pokemons

?2: I call the Piplup

?3: Shh guys, we need them first...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mauville

After a while of walking through the woods, we managed to get out of there in one piece, and we could see Mauville a few yards away.

Mj: Welp we made it, lets go to the pokemart and get the package, but first.

All: EXPLORE

Mj: No, POKEMON CENTER, we need to heal our pokemons.

After we got inside the pokemon center, we were greeted by the doctor.

Lucky: Hello guys, my name is Luckystar, or lucky for short, how can I help you today?

Chubby: Can you heal our pokemons, they were weakened by a bunch of weedles.

Lucky: Okay, right this way please, oh and take out your pokemons.

We took out our pokemons and took them into a room with lucky, there she gave them some kind of special potion and made our pokemon drink it.

Lucky: There we go, Chikorita, Piplup, and Charmander have been fully healed, but the other 2 need a little bit more help, as Turtwing and Eevee seem to be poisoned by a poison sting, so they will need more medication, keep them here and come back later.

Mj: Poor Turtwig, alright we will come back later, but first-

Me: Sightseeing!

Lucky: Alright guys, come back in like an hour, and have fun!

All: We will!

We quickly left the pokecenter and afterwards started to go sightseeing.

Chubby: Oh hey look a spa!

Mj: Is that a Pokeking I see?

Dr: Well if it isnt a casino!

50 minutes later...

Me: Guys we need the package for Byron first, dont forget that!

Sweet: Yea lets go get it now.

We walked over to the Pokemart and were greeted by the cashier.

Cashier: Hello guys, I suppose you came for Byrons package?

Me: Yes, here are the 50$

Cashier: Thank you, here is the package.

Chubby: Thank you si-

Suddenly we hear a female scream.

Sweet: What was that?

Cashier: Sounded like it came from the pokemon center.

Dr: Oh no nurse Lucky!

*insert pmd2 panic theme*

We ran towards the pokemon center, when we came in we saw Lucky on the floor.

Me: Lucky are you okay?

Lucky: Yes, but the pokemons...

Me: What about the pokemons?

Lucky: *points to a door behind the reception desk* In there, go before its too late...

Lucky faints

Me: Its just sleeping gas, she will be fun, lets get in there before its too late!

We run into what seems to be the storage room, there we see 2 persons stuffing pokeballs into 2 sacks, one person was a male another was a female.

Mj: Hey you guys stop taking those pokeballs, they arent yours!

*end music*

?1: Jdawg you hear that?

Jdawg: Yea seems some noobs want to interupt us Misty.

Chubby: Who are you guys?

Misty & Jdawg: We are TEAM #L2

Me: #L2?

Jdawg: #Lobby2 thats what it is.

Me: Okay, continue your lame intro.

Misty: Shush its not lame.

Jdawg: We are the future rulers of the pokemon world, Jdawg and MistyFade.

Me: MistyLame?

Misty: NO MISTYFADE GET IT RIGHT.

Jdawg: We will soon control time and space, and by that we will start by building a pokemon army to defeat Dalkia and Pialga.

Sweet: You want to capture the owners of time and space, yet you cant say their names correctly.

Misty: Do we look like we care?

Me: Yes.

Misty: SHADUP alright Jdawg, If they want to mess with us, lets give them a battle first.

Jdawg: Yea lets give them the fight of their life!

Misty: GO PIKACHU!

Jdawg: GO SQUIRTLE, MESS THEM UP GUYS!

Pikachu: Pika!

Squirtle: Squirtle squirt.

Me: GO CHIKORITA!

Sweet: CHARMANDER LETS SPICE THINGS UP

Mj & Dr: IF only we had our pokemon right now.

Dr: Chubby go help them.

Chubby: I d-d-dont think they will need my help, that Pikachu can 1-hit K-O Piplup.

Me: Alright then, Sweet lets wreck these guys.

Sweet: You guys better get ready!

Misty: Same goes for you!

Jdawg: Show no mercy!

Mj: Dr while they get distracted, lets go get our pokemons to help them.

Dr: Yeah, right behind you.

Chubby: Ill come along.

*Cue pmd2 boss music*

Sweet: Charmander use ember on Pikachu!

Jdawg: Not so fast, Squirtle use Bubble on the embers!

Squitles Bubble puts out Charmanders ember.

Sweet: Crap

Me: Chikorita use razor leaf on Squirtle!

Chikoritas leafs cut through the bubbles and hit Squirtle.

Me: Yea!

Jdawg: Alright use rapid spin!

Misty: ThunderShock!

Pikachu uses thundershock while Squirtle distracted Chikorita with Rapid spin, she gets hit by Thundershock.

Me: Oh no!

Suddeny Chikorita starts to breath in, and then blows out purple dust.

Me: Alright poisonpowder, perfect timing!

At the same time Charmander breathed in and then blew out smoke.

Sweet: Yea smokescreen, perfect combo with poisonpowder!

Both of the smokes combined and made a small storm of both the powders.

Misty: Oh no, Pikachu can you see?

Pikachu: Piiiiiikkkaaaaa...

Jdawg: Squirtle use rapid spin to clear it out!

Squirtle uses rapid spin to make the smoke disappear, but he was poisoned along with Pikachu.

Me: Alright, now Chikorita use razor leaf!

Sweet: Use Ember!

Both of the pokemons prepare for the attack, but then a blue sphere comes out of the attic inside the storage room, it hits both of them.

Me: What was that?

?: Am I too late?

Misty: You are just in time, Taylor.

Taylor, a somewhat big Riolu, emerges from the smoke.

Me: Okay, a talking pokemon, whats next?

Jdawg: This.

Jdawg gives both of their pokemons an antidote to heal them from the poison.

Me: Not so fast, Chikorita use Poisonpowder again!

Taylor: Haha, nope

Taylor quickly ran up to Chikorita and used mega punch on her.

Me: Oh no, Sweet what will we do?

Sweet: Ack

Suddenly a stream of bubbles and leaves come flying from the door behind us, hitting Taylor.

Taylor: Gahh

Jdawg: What the-

Dr, Mj, and Chubby come inside with Turtwig, Piplup, and Eevee.

Mj: Are we late?

Taylor: Thats my line!

Dr: Do we look like we care?

Misty: Hey my line ..

Me: Forget that, we need to finish these guys up.

Jdawg: What are we going to do?

Misty: Taylor do something!

Taylor: Ack okay, Mega Punch!

Chubby: Piplup use peck!

Piplup uses peck on Taylor, since he is part fighting he stops in his tracks in pain.

Misty: This cant be, RETREAT!

Me: Not so fast, Chikorita and Turtwig, use razor leaf!

Sweet: Ember!

Chubby: Bubblebeam!

All of their attacks combine, and send Team #L2 Flying, Leaving the stolen pokeballs behind.

#L2: No WERE BLASTING OFF TO LOBBY 9!

*end music*

After they get blasted away, we put the pokeballs where they first were, a few minutes later Lucky wakes up, but doesnt remember what happened. Afterwards we say goodbye to her, we start to go back to Litteroot town, when Lucky stops us.

Lucky: If you guys ever come back, remember to go to the gym!

Me: I will, now bye!

Meanwhile...

?: You guys FAILED to a bunch of twerps.

Misty: Hey they were our age sooo.

?: Whatever you still had Taylor.

Taylor: Gives us another chance boss.

?: Fine, but if you fail, you are officially in lobby 9!

All: NOOOOOOOOOO...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**First Battle.**

After a long walk back through Mauville and Berry forest, we arrive back to Litteroot, at the entrance of the town, Byron was waiting.

Byron: Took you long enough, I wonder why.

We just look at each other, remembering what had happened.

Me:Ehh you dont want to know...

Byron: Very well then, now the package.

Mj: Oh yea here it is.

Mj hands the package to Byron

Dr: Whats in there anyways?

Byron: Ill show you.

Byron opens it and takes out a piece a paper.

Byron: Its my second edition on how to catch chicks :D, It took long enough.

Us: ._.

Mj: You need that for what again?

Byron: To be your tutorial on how to catch pokemon.

Suddendly, a wild Torchic pops from the package, Byron takes out a pokeball.

Byron: POKEMON STYLE

*Cue pokemon firered wild battle theme*

Byron: First select bag, then go to pokeballs, and sele-

Mj: HURRY UP ALREADY.

Byron: Fine, get the pokeball and throw it at its face.

Byron throws the pokeball at the Torchic, and the pokeball sucks it in.

Byron: Thats how you catch a pokemon.

BUT the Torchic broke free, angrily, it uses ember on Byron.

Byron: TOO HOTTTT.

Chubby: *sigh* Go Piplup, use bubblebeam.

Piplup uses bubblebeam and puts out Byrons fire.

Dr: You were as hot as me for a second there.

*end music*

The Torchic runs into the wild.

Byron: Shush, that is all, its late now go home or I CALL YOUR PARENTS.

Chubby: I dare you.

Byron: Okay *takes out phone*

Sweet: RUN SCRUBS! RUNN!

We run back to each of our homes, 1 hour later I go to sleep. The next day I wake up, and meet everyone back at Byrons office.

Chubby: Took ya long enough.

Me: Well sorry I was sleepy k? So what are you guys going to do? I am going to take on the pokeleague.

Dr: Ill go with you.

Chubby: Me too.

Mj: I will stay with Byron, Ima help him out with stuff.

Sweet: I will also take on the pokeleague, but wont travel with you, I will go my own ways, Gamer from now on if we see each other its a pokemon battle.

Me: Alright Sweet, lets see who gets to the pokemon league first. Okay then, lets go!

Chubby: Not the Berry forest, again...

Me: *Puts on sunglasses* DEAL WITH IT.

We start walking towards the forest, halfway through I spot a male Nidoran on some bushes.

Me: YES a Nidoran, just what I need, GO CHIKORITA.

Chikorita comes out, the Nidoran gets ready for battle.

Me: BEAT HIM UP!

Chubby: This aint gonna end well.

Chikorita starts to charge Nidoran, but he uses peck on her.

Me: Ooooh you okay Chikorita?

Suddenly it uses poison sting on her, she takes severe damage.

Me: RETURN, this ended up badly.

Chubby: Told ya.

I put Chikorita back in the pokeball, Nidoran just looks at me.

Me: Well lets just go now, maybe she can flawlessly beat the gym leader.

After a while of walking, we arrive back at Mauville, first things we went to the pokecenter and made Lucky heal my pokemon, afterwards we found the gym.

Dr: Normal type gym, Leader: Piqqy.

Chubby: Piqqy? Isnt he a penguin?

Me: I think.

We walk into the gym, inside we see ice everywhere, and Piqqy is in the other side.

Dr: Totally NOT an ice gym.

Piqqy, a medium size penguin, walks towards us.

Piqqy: Hello young challengers, welcome to the very first gym in the Mineplex league!

Me: So THATS the leagues name.

Piqqy: The name is piqqy, I am the normal type gym leader.

Dr: Shouldnt it be Ice type? Btw the name is Dr.

Chubby: Im Chubby.

Me: My name is Gamer.

Piqqy: No, It may LOOK like an ice gym, but ts not, its like this for one er two reasons.

Me: And that would be?

Piqqy: Im a penguin AND my pokemon like it cold.

Me: Speaking of pokemon, I CHALLENGE YOU!

Piqqy: You challenge ME?! Get ready to lose.

Me: I will show no mercy!

Dr: Brace yourselves, an epic battle is about to start.

*Insert Pokemon Gold Johto Gym leader theme*

Piqqy: GO CLEFAIRY

A pink pokemon comes out.

Me: Alright GO CHIKORITA.

Chikorita comes out of the pokeball, she looks at Clefairy ready for a battle.

Me: Alright Chikorita useeeaaaa

I slip while trying to walk, and the pokeball fall out my hand, a big crack appears on it.

Me: Oh no.

Dr: DONT WORRY WE WILL GIVE IT TO BYRON TO FIX IT.

Me: Okay, Chikorita use RAZOR LEAF.

Chikorita starts to send out leaves, but Clefairy starts to wave its fingers.

Me: Oh no.

Suddenly rocks start flying towards Chikorita.

Me: Dodge it!

Chikorita dodges it, and the leaves hit Clefairy.

Me: Again RAzor leaf!

Chikorita uses razor leaf, Clefairy starts to wave its finger again, this time fire spin is used and burns the leaves.

Me: Aww crap.

Piqqy: Woo good job Clefairy.

Me: Synthesis!

Chikorita starts to glow, and small particles fall on her, healing her.

Me: NOW USE TACKLE.

Chikorita charges Clefairy, Clefairy starts to wave its fingers but Chikorita hurts him, its a critical hit, Clefairy faints.

Piqqy: RETURN, okay now, time for my last pokemon, GO JIGGLYPUFF!

Another pink pokemon comes out, this one has big blue eyes, Nidoran could be seen in a window.

Dr: Its staring into my soullllll.

Piqqy: Use sing!

Jigglypuff starts to sing.

Me: CHIKORITA IGNORE IT.

But its too late, Chikorita falls asleep.

Piqqy: Jigglypuff its time...

Jigglypuff starts to spin, she heads over to Chikorita.

Me: Chikorita wake up!

Jigglypuff smashes into Chikorita, she goes flying and hits a pile of ice.

Me: Oh no!

Dr: I see now, he placed ice everywhere to do that combo!

Chubby: Icy, hehehe

Dr: Horrible pun be horrible.

Jigglypuff keeps smashing Chikorita into another pile of ice, she wakes up and then faints.

Piqqy: Chikorita has fainted.

Me: Return Chikori, huh?

I try to return Chikorita back to the pokeball, but it doesnt work.

Me: Seems the pokeballs is broken.

*end music*

Dr: Ill go give it to Byron to go fix it, meanwhile go heal up Chikorita.

Piqqy: Do you have any other pokemon?

Me: No thats the only one.

Piqqy: Okay, if you ever want a rematch, come here and we will have it.

I carry Chikorita over to the pokecenter, there Lucky heals her up, Nidoran walks in too.

Lucky: DO you know this Nidoran?

Me: What Nido- Oh hey its the same one from before!

Chubby: It seems it wants to tell us something.

Nidoran: NIDO

Me: I think it wants to help us out.

Nidoran shakes its head, It takes one of my empty pokeballs on the counter.

Lucky: Seems it wants to go with you, ahh there we go Chikorita is now cured.

Me: Thanks Lucky, Nidoran you wanna join us?

He nods his head again.

Me: Okay, go pokeball!

Nidoran goes inside the pokeball, where he is captured at.

Me: Time to-

Dr: Back, he said it will take some time to fix it, so for now you will have to carry her.

Me: Okay, well time for a rematch.

We walk back to the gym, and I challenge Piqqy to a battle.

*Cue Pokemon Gold Kanto gym leader theme extended*

Piqqy: Alright then, GO CLEFAIRY.

Me: *looks at pokeball* GO NIDORAN!

Dr: *whispers* Since when does HE have a Nidoran?

Chubby: Befre you came back.

Me: Alright use Poison Sting!

Nidoran shoots rapid poison-type sticks from him mouth, it hits Clefairy before he even starts to use metronome.

Me: Alright good job!

Clefairy runs up towards Nidoran, and right when its about to use stomp he uses peck.

Piqqy: ACK, Clefairy use wish.

Clefairy starts to wish.

Me: NOT SO FAST, HORN ATTACK.

Nidoran hits Clefairy with his sharp horn, Clefairy faints.

Me: Alright!

Piqqy: Fine you asked for it, JIGGLYPUFF GO, USE SING!

Jigglypuff starts to use sing, but Nidoran ignores it, Chikorita falls asleep near me.

Me: No one has time for a song, use peck!

Piqqy: Not so fast, use rollout!

Nidoran starts to charge Jigglypuff, but she counter it, hitting him into a pile of ice.

Me: Nidoran look out!

Suddenly, Nidoran gets up and hits the rolling Jigglypuff with double kick.

Me: Just in time!

Piqqy: OHNO

Me: DOUBLE KICK AGAIN!

Nidoran charges Jigglypuff, and hits her with both legs again, she faints.

*End music*

Piqqy: Good job Jigglypuff, return!

Me: Good job Nidoran, now return!

Chubby: OMAGERDSOEPICOMG!1111ONEELEVEN.

Piqqy: Good job Gamer, you and Nidoran show a bond already, here is the pqnguin badge, in form of a penguin!

Me: *gets badge* Alright, now where do I put it?

Piqqy: You pin it.

Me: Na its going to hurt if I fall.

Piqqy: Okay then, here is a case, its made to look like ice, its cool!

Me: Icy, thank you very much.

Chubby: My pun...

Me: Now where is Chikorita at?

I look back and I see Chikorita sleeping.

Me: Well time to wake that sleepy head up.

Piqqy: The next gym is at the city of Hypixel, there you shall meet a fire gym leader.

Me: Thank you piqqy, now lets head onwards!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Night of the Mareeps**

After we left Mauville we headed over to the exit leading over into Route 404.

Chubby: Hey you know whats a bit weird?

Dr: What?

Chubby: Piqqy is a penguin, yet he doesnt have a penguin like pokemon.

Me: True dat.

Dr: Oh yea before we left the gym you know what I saw?

Me: What?

Dr: There was a sign showing the names of the people who beat the gym.

Me: Soooooo?

Dr: Sweet was the last one.

Me: Crap

Chubby: That means he is ahead of us.

Me: And that aint good.

We suddenly hear a noise of a pokemon in the distance, it kept getting closer.

Me: What is that?

Chubby: OMG ITS A...

Mareep: Mareeeeeep

Chubby: *squeal*

Dr: oh no she is having another one of those cuteness overloads

Chubby: ITS GOING TO BE MINE :D

The Mareep starts to run away.

Chubby: NO GET BACK HERE.

Dr: Chubby wait!

Chubby starts running after the mareep, we follow her. Soon the mareep leads us to a farm by the roadside, it had both mareeps and miltanks.

Chubby: OMG MAREEEPS :D

Dr: Chubby dont, their not ours their probrably someone else.

Chubby: True, but who could it be?

Right at that moment the door to the barn opens, there Wolf appears.

Me: Oh hey its Wolf!

Wolf: Oh its you guys, how has it been?

Chubby: Good, thats a very nice crowd of mareep you got there =F

Wolf: You like mareeps?

Dr: She does, like ALOT.

Wolf: Well if thats the case you can take one.

Chubby: YAY *SQUEAL*

Dr: So Wolf this is your home?

Wolf: Yes, here I shear Mareeps and milk Miltanks, then I send my wolves over to Mauville and Hypixel to deliver them to the shops.

Chubby: OMG THIS ONE IS SOO KAWAII

Wolf: While she is here trying to catch a Mareep want to go inside and have a cup of natural milk?

Dr: Okay, CHUBBY WE ARE GOING TO BE INSIDE.

Chubby: OKAY *Mareep shocks her* OUCH HEY YOU GET OVER HERE, PIPLUP USE BUBBLEBEAM ON IT.

Me: Its going to be a while before she gets a mareep.

We follow Wolf inside his house, there he gives us a cup of milk.

Dr: Wow this is actually pretty good.

Wolf: Its natural, I just got it before you arrived, oh hey get your pokemons out.

We take out Nidoran, Chikorita and Eevee.

Wolf: Here guys drink some milk.

Our pokemon drink the milk, they seemed to like it.

Eevee: Veee!

Dr: You like it?

eevee nods

Wolf: Here have a cartage for you to drink anytime.

Me: Thanks wolf.

At that moment Chubby runs in with her clothes a bit dirty, piplup comes in behind her all wobbly.

Chubby: Gamer a potion, Piplup is badly hurt.

Wolf: No, use this milk.

Piplup drinks the milk, instantly he spits our bubbles and runs around with energy.

Chubby: JESUS that milk worked better than that last potion.

Just then a Mareep comes in and looks at Chubby.

Chubby: OMAGERD MAREEP.

Mareep just looks at her, with no expression.

Wolf: That one is not scared like the other ones.

Chubby: Is this the one?

The mareep walks towards her leg and rubs against her.

Chubby: Yes its the one, POKEBALL GO.

The pokeball sucks in the mareep and after 6 shakes it gets captured.

Chubby: YAY MAREEP COME OUT!

Mareep comes out of the pokeball, with a cute cry.

Chubby: EEK!

Wolf: Chubby you seem to love pokemon, want to have a pokemon battle against me?

Chubby: Yes me and Mareep will wreck you!

Wolf: Alright then GO GROWLITHE

Dr: This is going to be fun.

*Cue Pokemon firered gym leader music*

Chubby: Alrgiht my piplip vs your growlithe, how many pokemon shall we use?

Wolf: 2

Chubby: Okay PIPLUP USE BUBBLEBEAM.

Piplup lets out a stream of bubbles.

Wolf: EMBER!

Growlithe counters with ember, both shots hit each other, but bubblebeam cuts through it and hits Growlithe.

Chubby: YAY now use peck!

Piplup starts to charge with his beak getting bigger.

Wolf: Quick attack!

Growlithe charges Piplup extremly fast, but Piplups beak is big enough it hit Growlithe.

Chubby: Okay now use peck again!

Piplup starts to use peck, but it starts spinning.

Wolf: Oh no DRILL PECK, GROWLITHE LOOK OUT!

Growlithe tries to dodge, but Piplups attack hit him hard, Growlithe faints.

Chubby: Woo go Piplup!

Piplup looks at her with pride.

Wolf: Alrgith now, time to really fight, GO MIGHTYENA.

Mightyena comes out, and terrifies Piplup with scary face.

Chubby: Oh no, USE BUBBLEBEAM!

Wolf: NOT SO FAST, DIG!

Mightyena starts to dig a hole, bubblebeam misses.

Chubby: Piplup look out it will come out of anywere.

Wolf: CRUNCH!

Mightyena digs out in front of Piplup, he uses crunch on him, Piplup faints from the attack.

Chubby: That strenght...

Dr: Wow a 1 hit k.o.

Wolf: Thats 1-1

Chubby: Alright then (Mareep do this) GO MAREEP.

Mareep comes out of the pokeball, it looks very happy.

Chubby: SO CUTE, USE THUNDERSHOCK.

Mareep starts to send out electricity from its wool.

Wolf: SHADOW BALL!

Mightyena starts to charge up shadow ball, but the thundershock hit him beforehand.

Chubby: SPARK!

Mareep starts to charge Mightyena with electricity.

Wolf: DIG

Mightyena digs a hole right before she hits him.

Chubby: Oh no, I KNOW USE THUNDERSHOCK INSIDE THE HOLE!

Mareep uses thundershock inside the hole, Mightyenas cry could be heard, he digs his way back up.

Chubby: NOW USE SPARK

Wolf: QUICKLY USE SAND ATTACK.

Mightyena whips up sand, but Mareep ignores it and hits him, Mightyena faints.

Chubby: *runs up to Mareep, hugs it* WE DID IT YOU ARE SO SPECIAL.

Wolf: Good job Chubby and Mareep, here use this milk to heal up Piplup.

Chubby: Oh yea, poor piplup was hurt badly, here drink this, now return.

Me: Well you got your Mareep now, lets continue now, thanks for everything Wolf!

Wolf: Your welcome, remember to visit every now and then, Hypixel is ahead.

Chubby: Thanks Wolf, BYE!

After we said goodbye, we walked on the road, heading off into Hypixel.

Meanwhile back at the lab...

Misty: The professor is all alone with that brat Mj who cant do a thing, now is the perfect time.

Jdawg: Not now but later before they sleep.

Taylor: True, lets wait till night...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lab Issues**

While we are traveling, Mj and Byron are having their own adventures at the lab.

Byron: Hey Mj, help me out with this Muk please, it broke out from its pokeball.

Mj: Okay, but where is its pokeball?

Byron: Its sitting on it, I'll distract it while you try and get it.

At that moment Byron takes out pokemon food, Muk starts to move towards it.

Byron: Yes there we go, close come closer, Mj you have the pokeball yet?

Mj: Just a little bit more….

At that moment Muk falls on Byron.

Byron: Ack, GET THE POKEBALL NOW!

Mj: GOT IT, here!

Mj throws the pokeball to Byron.

Byron: Alright RETURN.

Muk disappears into the pokeball.

Byron: Phew, now you know being a professor is tough.

Mj: Well you do have to both keep trainer's pokemon safe AND have starters for the newcomers.

Byron: Yep, speaking of, how has your Turtwig been?

Mj: Good, why?

Byron: Don't you think its a bit lonely? Send it out, give it some freedom outside with the other pokemons.

Mj: Alright, Turtwig come out!

Turtwig comes out all happy.

Byron: Okay, follow me.

Mj and Turtwig follow Byron to a door that leads to the backyard.

Byron: Let Turtwig hang out here with the other pokemons.

Mj: This is huge! Turtwig go out and make some friends!

Turtwig starts to walk towards a group of pokemon, the backyard is a few squares big, inside it there is many pokemons roaming, groups of both male and female Nidorans, Bellsprouts, and Magikarps in water.

Byron: Both wild and trained pokemon live here.

Mj: Both?

Byron: Trainers leave their pokemons here so they can have fun, the wild pokemons come in here for the food and fun.

Turtwig starts walking to a lone Hoothoot.

Mj: Why is that pokemon alone?

Byron: Use your pokedex.

Mj: Rather ask the expert.

Byron: Thats Hoothoot, he is always alone, he doesnt like to be with the other pokemons.

Turtwig starts to talk to Hoothoot, he just replies with a growl.

Mj: Poor Turtwig.

As Mj and Byron speak, the pokemon also speak.

Turtwig: Come on lets play a game!

Hoothoot: I dont want to.

Turtwig: Come on!

Hoothoot: NO MEANS NO, SCRAM.

HootHoot starts to fly away, Turtwig chases after him.

Turtwig: A game of chase YAY!

Hoothoot: No, now sleep

HootHoot uses hypnosis and makes him sleep.

Mj: Poor turtwig, let me go get him.

Mj walks over to Turtwig and wakes him up.

Mj: Wake up, look for other pokemon to make friends with.

Turtwig starts to walk to other pokemon, but keeps an eye on Hoothoot.

Byron: *looks at watch, then at the horizon* Mj its getting late, leave Turtwig here lets get ready for bed.

Mj: Okay.

Mj and Byron go back to the lab, Jdawg, Taylor and Misty jump out of a bush in the backyard.

Misty: They are going back inside, Jdawg start the preparations.

Jdawg: On it.

Taylor: Give me the sleeping gas and ropes so I can put the old man and Mj to sleep.

Jdawg gives Taylor some sleeping gas and a rope.

Taylor: Just one?

Jdawg: That is all I have, dont worry though you can attach both of them wih one together.

Taylor rushes inside, meanwhile Byron and Mj are in the living room chatting.

Mj: How long has Hoothoot been like that?

Byron: Ever since he got here.

Suddendly Taylor comes in and suprises them, and sprays them with the sleeping gas.

Mj: Oh look mom, a bananaaaaa *falls to sleep*

Byron: peanuts pee nuts... *falls to sleep*

Taylor: Okay, now time to tie them up.

Taylor grabs both Mj and Byron and puts them on the couch, their he starts to tie them up together.

Taylor: okay there we go, now hopefully they are done setting it up.

Taylor runs back outside, 1 hour later, Mj wakes up.

Mj: my head hurts, wait what happened? And why am I tied up?

Mj looks to his left and sees Byron sleeping while drooling.

Mj: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Byron wakes up.

Byron: WHAT HUH PEANUTS?

Mj: What happened?

Byron: If I remember, a riolu snuck in and sprayed us with some sleeping gas.

Mj: Sleeping gas and a Riolu.

Suddendly they hear the noise of a vaccum.

Byron: Whats that?

Mj: Sound like a vaccum, Riolu, sleeping gas and a vaccum, OH NO TEAM #L2

Byron: TEAM #L2 OH NO, wait who are they again?

Mj: Team #Lobby2

Byron: OH NO, who are they again?

Mj: A team of criminals who want to steal pokemon and conquere Palkia and Dialga.

Byron: OH NO NOT PALKIA AND DIALGA, wait how will they get that, nevermind that where is the sound coming from?

Mj: Sounds like its coming outside in the backyard, oh no Turtwig!

Byron: Oh no the pokemon, they are probrably sucking them in a huge machine.

Mj: We need to get untied and stop them, but how? This rope is tough to break.

Meanwhile back in the backyard, Team #L2 are in a huge vaccumer-like machine sucking up pokemon in it, Turtwig is looking for Hoothoot.

Turtwig: Hoothoot! where are you?!Turtwig looks up and sees Hoothoot flying away for the vaccums arms.

Hoothoot: Run inside, save yourself.

Turtwig runs back inside, he sees Mj and Byron tied up.

Mj: Turtwig! Good thing you are here, use razor leaf on the ropes!

Turtwig uses razor leaf and cuts the ropes, freeing them.

Byron: Yes it worked!

Mj: Now to stop them, Turtwig lets go!

Mj and Turtwig run out to confront #L2.

Mj: STOOOOPPPP RIIIGGGHHTTT THHEEEEREEEEEEEE.

Taylor: WHO DARES STOP OUR- oh its the scrub.

Mj: Stop stealing these pokemons they arent yours.

Jdawg: Did we just hear a cry for us to stop?

Misty: How revolting, do you know who we are?

Mj: Yes you are Taylor, Jdawg and MistyLame

Misty: ITS MISTYFADE GET IT RIGHT.

Mj: Do I look like I care?

Taylor: Yes.

Mj: No, Turtwig use razor leaf!

Turtwig uses Razor leaf on the Vaccum but does nothing.

Mj: Crap.

Jdawg: If a battle is what you want then you will have it, GO SQUIRTLE

Jdawg sends out squirtle.

Mj: RAZOR LEAF!

Turtwig uses razor leaf and it hits Squirtle.

Mj: Now use tackle!

Turtwig starts charging Squirtle, but an electric shock intefered.

Mj: Wha?

Jdawg: Nice timing Misty and Pikachu.

Mj: 2v1 thats unfair.

Misty: Not on our book, Pikachu quick attack!

Pikachu starts to charge, but then is hit by a wall that appeared.

Mj: What?

Turtwig: It cant be.

Turtwig looks up and sees Hoothoot flying, his eyes were flashing, then he swoops down and pecks pikachu.

Hoot: Sorry for being all sour, I realized you needed my help so lets 2v2 them.

Mj: Oh so apparantly Hoothoot wants to help us Turtwig, now use razor leaf!

Turtwig uses razor leaf, It hits both of the pokemons, Hoothoot starts to charge squirtle with peck, but is stopped and hit by an energy ball.

Taylor: Not letting that happen, not today.

Turtwig: Hoothoot you okay?

Hoothoot: Dont worry about me, fight them.

Mj: Turtwig use razor leaf!

Turtwig uses razor leaf, but it misses.

Taylor: Energy ball!

Taylor uses energy ball, it hits Turtwig.

Mj: Turtwig!

Misty: Now a combined attack, Squirtle use water gun, Pikachu use thundershock, Taylor use energy ball.

Taylor: Dont tell me what to do, but fine.

The pokemons let go of their attacks, they are aimed at Turtwig.

Mj: Turtwig!

Turtwig: Aw crap.

Right as the attacks hit Turtwig, there is an explosion.

Mj: Huh?

Turtwig: What?

The smoke clears out, Hoothoot is on the ground.

Turtwig: Hoothoot!

Hoot: I will be fine, you should save yourself.

Hoothoot faints.

Mj: Poor Hoothoot.

Misty: How do you like it now nub?

Turtwig: Nobody messes with my FRIENDS.

Suddenly Turtwig starts to glow.

Mj: It cant be.

Byron: Turtwig is evolving!

After the white light is gone, Turtwig is no longer there, but a Grotle is.

Misty: Turtwig evolved into Grotle!

Grotle: Now time for a real battle.

*Insert pokemon hoenn gym leader remix*

Mj: Time to switch the tides of the battle, Energy ball!

Grotle starts to charge energy from him mouth, he lets it go and it hits Squirtle, he faints.

Misty: Pikachu use quick attack!

Pikachu starts to charge.

Mj: USE ABSORB.

Grotle lets out a small green-like tornado from his mouth, it hits Pikachu, Pikachu faints and Grotle gets healed.

[11/16/2014 5:55:55 PM] Cristian Gonzalez/Gamer: Taylor: Not today, retreat!

Mj: Not so fast, use razor leaf on the vaccums bag!

Grotle uses razor leaf on the bag, it rips it and pokemon fall out.

Jdawg: Misty hurry up and move this thing!

Misty: I am trying!

Mj: Energy Ball!

Misty: TAYLOR GET ON.

Taylor: OKAY, this isnt the last of us!

Mj: USE IT GROTLE!

Misty: Quickly EJECT!

*end music*

Misty hits the eject button and they fly off in the chair, the energy ball hits the vacume and it explodes.

Misty: We were so close...

Taylor: Dont worry, I got a pokeball while I put them to sleep, next to it were a few broken pieces so I suppose its one of the twerps.

Jdawg: Good, but it might have a pokemon in there too, lets call the boss.

Mj: Good job Grotle.

Byron: Seems that Grotle grew a lot stronger.

Grotle starts to look around for Hoothoot.

Mj: Who is he looking for?

Hoothoot: Up here.

Grotle looks up

Grotle: Get down from there.

Hoothoot flies down and lands near Grotle.

Byron: Seems he discovered a new friend too.

Mj: You want to come along Hoothoot?

Hoothoot nods.

Mj: Okay then, get in this pokeball.

Hoothoot gets inside the pokeball, he is captured.

Mj: Yay we got our second pokemon, now we have air view.

Byron: Mj lets go back inside and fix the house, we will fix the backyard later.

1 Hour later, Mj and Byron almost finish fixing the house, Mj starts to go outside to fix the backyard.

Mj: Now where do I start?

Suddendly Byron comnes running from the house.

Byron: MJ THE POKEBALL IS MISSING!

Mj: GAMERS POKEBALL?

Byron: YES, I CANT FIND IT!

Mj: Then that means, TEAM #L2 HAS IT, I NEED TO WARN THEM, WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WILL DO.

Byron: RUN MJ RUN!

Mj: BYE BYRON.

Byron: Good luck...

Meanwhile at the #L2 base...

?: Did you get anything good?

Misty: We didnt get a single pokemon because of the stupid twerp.

?: You guys suck so much, I should banish you to lobby 9.

Taylor: BUT we did get a pokeball.

?: Does it contain a pokemon?

Jdawg: No but it came with a note saying to deliver it to Gamer, which is one of the twerps who beat us before, so I suppose is for one of his pokemon.

?: Good, locate them and use the pokeball to capture one of them.

#L2: Yes boss.

?2: Do you think they will succeed?

?: I do not think so, these guys are just here to distract, so how has the project gone?

?2: Good, we just need a fire type, grass type and water type pokemon to be able to activate it.

?: Good, I will send someone to go find a pokemon for each soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**High-Pic-Sell**

After the events at the lab took place, Mj started to look for us, while #L2 was following him, us however did not know what had happened, and we arrived at Hypixel.

Chubby: This is MUCH MORE bigger than Mauville.

Dr: A little TOO big.

Me: I dun CARE how big it is, lets look for the pokemon center, we need a place to rest, plus Chubby arent your pokemon tired?

Chubby: Yes, and my feet hurt.

Dr: According to this map at the entrance, the pokemon center is at the heart of the city.

Me: Now what was this city called, High-pic-sell?

Dr: Hypixel.

Me: Watever.

We start walking towards mid, on the way we see a bunch of buildings, and next to them were small photo printers.

Chubby: Whats with the printers?

Dr: I dun know, we should ask at the pokecenter.

Me: *Cough* High-pic-sell *cough*

Dr: No, just no.

We keep walking, and eventually arrived at the center, we walk inside.

?: Hello and welcome to the pokemon center.

Us: LUCKY?

Lucky: How do you know my name, are you guys stalkers?

Me: Lucky its us, dont you remember?

Lucky: No

Dr: Short term memory loss.

Lucky: No, I legitly dont remember you.

Me: Remember back at Mauville?

Lucky: OOOHHHH you are talking about my twin sister!

Me: wat

Lucky: She is Luckystar04, I am Luckystar03.

Chubby: Kden

Lucky: SO what do you need.

Me:, Well lets see, a place to stay, we need to heal our pokemon.

Chubby: And a place where my legs can relax.

Lucky: Across from here is a hotel, you are friends with Byron right?

Me: Yes.

Lucky: Tell the guy there and you can stay there for 1 day for free, I will heal your pokemon and a place to rest your feet is... nowhere, you just gotta rest.

Chubby: Orly.

Me: Also, where is the gym?

Lucky: Oh its behind here, you want to work out?

Me: No, pokemon gym.

Lucky: Okay, go to the entrance and then turn left, you will find it there.

Me:...

Chubby leaves her pokemon with Lucky, while me and Dr walk towards the Hotel, when we enter we are greeted by the hotel manager.

Manager: Herro

Me: Herro is dis were we gu 2 slep?

Manager: I am no child, NOW GET OUT.

Dr: Let me handle this, excuse me can I rent a room for 3 people?

Manager: Yes you may, that will be 100 poke.

Dr: We have no money though...

Manager: Okay, NOW GET OUT.

Me: But we are friends with Byron!

Manager: You are? Liar, NOW GET OUT.

Me: but its true!

Manager: Oh really, tell me one fact about him.

Me: Dr you have one?

Dr: Nope.

At that moment Chubby walks in.

Chubby: One fact hmmm, well he reads the How to Catch Chicks magazines.

Manager: Okay then... here have the keys to room 19, now I am going to rethink my life.

Me: Thank you kind sir.

Manager: Your welcome, NOW GO UP TO YOUR ROOM.

We take the elevator and its moves up to level 2, we walk over to room 19, I open it.

Me: OOOOOO BABY 3 BEDS!

Dr: I call left!

Me: I call right!

Chubby: Meh ill take mid.

Me: Now a place for Chikorita to sleep in...

Chubby: Cant she just sleep with you?

Me: I might squish her though.

Chubby: Then dont.

Me: Ill look for a place for her to sleep in.

Chikorita climbs up to my bed.

Me: Are you SURE you want to sleep with me?

She nods.

Me: Okay, but the left section is mine, actually, I want Nidoran to sleep with me too!

I take out Nidoran.

Dr: I will let Eevee out too, he needs some freedom too.

Chubby: Same goes for Mareep and Piplup.

They let out their pokemons, suddendly the phone in the room rings.

Me: Ill get it, Hello?

Its Byron.

Me: Oh HI Byron!

Byron: Hello Gamer, I know you are in that hotel room, now is not the time to let out your pokemons.

Me: Okay.

I hang up.

Me: I DUN CAREEEEE.

After that we get settled in and go to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Mj: Well here is Mauville, now where are they?

Mj walks up to Wolf, who is walking towards the pokemart

Mj: Excuse me Wolf, Have you seen Dr, Gamer and Chubby?

Wolf: Yes, they went towards Hypixel.

Mj: Okay thanks!

Mj starts running to Hypixel, meanwhile #L2 is in the bushes.

Taylor: Hear that? They are at High-Pic-Sell.

Misty: Hypixel.

Taylor: Whatever.

Meanwhile back at the hotel room, Chickorita wakes up to a sudden scream for help.

Chickorita: What was that?

Chikorita gets off the bed and walks over to the door that leads to the back, she opens it with her vines and then looks around.

Chickorita: Hmm my imagination it seems.

Chikorita goes back inside, but she hears another scream, this time its clearer, and it also wakes up Eevee and Mareep.

Mareep: What was that?

Chickorita: I am trying to find out where its coming from out here, but I cant seem to see where it comes from.

Again the scream could be heard, but this time eevee looks down, and sees a marill on the wall of the hotel and a person with a net in-front of her.

Eevee: Down there!

Marill: HEELLLPPPPP.

Chickorita: She needs our help, I am going down!

Chickorita starts to run towards the door.

Mareep: Wait Chikorita!

Chickorita: I cant just stand here, that #L2 member will get her!

Eevee: We are going with you, and how do you know its a #L2 member?

Chickorita: The shirt, its the same one Jdawg and Misty wear.

Mareep: Okay, lets go save her!

They close the door behind them and then they head for the stairs, and they walk down.

Marill: HEEELLLPPPP

?: Stop yelling, nobody is around to help you.

The mysterious person started to lift his net, but Chickorita and the others stopped him.

Eevee: STOP

?: Wat

Eevee: Hammer time.

Mareep: He doesnt know what we are saying.

?: Oh look more victims to capture, 2 rare ones :D better pokemon for the project

Marill: Help please!

Mareep: Dont worry, let me shock him.

Mareep sends out a stream of lightning from her wool, the criminal dodges it.

?: A fight ehh? A fight you shall have, Hitmotchan will show you!

*Insert  watch?v=y0or2wHHUNk (Official #L2 battle music.)*

He sends out a Hitmochan.

Hitmotchan: Ooo more noobs to pwn.

Chickorita: I dont think so.

Chikorita then attacks Hitmotchan with razor leaf.

?: Dodge it.

Hitmotchan: That all you got noob?

Chikorita: Crap

Eevee: My turn, sand-attack.

?: Aww that is one kwet eevee, Hitmotchan mega punch it.

Hitmotchan: FALCON... PAUNCH.

Hitmotchan almost hits Eevee, but the sand attack blinded him.

Hitmotchan: You stupid spammer.

Eevee: *Trollface* U mad?

?: Hitmotchan ice punch on Chikorita.

Hitmotchan: I have some ice cream for you!

Chikorita: Razor leaf!

Chikorita uses razor leaf at the charging Hitmotchan, it misses, she uses it again, he dodges it.

Hitmotchan: That all you got?

Chikorita uses razor leaf one more time, but this time they are in a rainbow color.

?: Oh no, its-

Marill: Magical leaf!

Hitmotchan: Oh heck no!

Hitmotchan stops charging and tries to run away, but the leaves reach and hurt him.

Chikorita: You beat it now? SCRUB?

Chikorita uses magical leaf again.

?: Return! You havent seen the last of us, I will just look for other pokemon to finish IT.

The criminal starts to run away, while he was running the leaves start to go after him and hit him.

?: Ow my leg, screw you!

*End music*

Chikorita and the others walk over to marill.

Mareep: Are you okay?

Marill: Yes, thanks to you guys.

Eevee: What had happened?

Marill: I was just looking for a place to stay when he ambushed me with Hitmotchan, he used a thunder punch on me leaving me completely weak, then he tried to capture me in the net.

Chikorita: If you want you can come sleep at our place for the night.

Marill: Okay thanks!

They walk back to the hotel, they climb up the stairs and head into the room, there they take an extra blanket from the shelf near my bed and wrap it around them, then they sleep together.

Meanwhile...

?: What do you mean you failed?

?2: They suprised me, and took out Hitmotchan thanks to that stupid Chikorita.

?: You dissapoint me Deraingo.

Deraingo: Hey but I DID capture a random mudkip on the way.

He shows her the mudkip squirming in the net.

?: Good, go put it in the machine so we can continue the project.

Deraingo: Okay.

Deraingo walks over to the room next to her.

?: The prophecy must be fufilled, its now or never.

Back at the hotel room, it becomes morning and we wake up.

Me: *Yawn* Good morning everyo- wait, where is chikorita?

Chubby: Dont tell me you squished her.

Me: Let me check, hmmmm nope not there.

Dr: There she is, sleeping on the ground with mareep and Eevee.

Me: Ahh she gave me a scare, wake up sleepy heads.

I wake them up.

Chikorita: Morning Mareep, Eevee and Ma, wait where she go?

Dr: No wonder it was so cold at night, someone left the door open!

Mareep: She must have left.

Me: Alright now that we slept well, lets train for the gym battle!


End file.
